


And if the Stars Collide...

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Series: Sanctuary: A Corporate Assassin AU [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite has chance meetings with a medical examiner in the Seito morgue and his family reacts in the exact opposite way he expected.Meanwhile, Kiriya has a lot of things to explain to his boyfriends.Prequel drabbles to my other fic "If You've Been Waiting for Falling in Love"As I get ideas for this, I'll add, but for now, it's complete as is.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya, Kujou Kiriya/Aihara Jungo/Nishiwaki Yoshitaka
Series: Sanctuary: A Corporate Assassin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. This is Not a Threat, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from Joji's "I Don't Wanna Waste My Time"

Graphite slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by pitch darkness. He blinked a few times and his eyes adjusted, letting him make out the tiniest pinpricks of light and from there, his brain quickly built the shape of a zipper. He thought he recognized Charlie's voice and wondered why he and Motors haven't extracted him yet. Maybe they were doing one of their "pranks" again or hadn't realized he was awake, surely they were back at Genm by now, they couldn't have possibly screwed this up in any way... He wedged a nail under the zipper's slider and pulled it down, cool air hitting his face as he shed the bodybag down to his waist and sat up.

The lights in the room were so harshly fluorescent they gave everything a green-blue tinge. He didn't recognize this place at all and immediately noticed the unfamiliar person in his quick assessment of it. They were presumably male, human, in their mid to late twenties, tan skin and dark hair, slightly rumpled white lab coat, pale yellow button-down tucked into beige slacks, clipboard in one hand. The unknown variable looked at him with wide eyes and parted lips, nothing in the way their muscles pulled into the expression seemed disingenuine so they were in fact, surprised to see Graphite. They held a device a few centimeters from their mouth and Graphite did another sweep of the room, assessed that this person was definitely the voice he heard and with no one else around, they were either recording themselves speaking or the device was for communication. He reached out and crushed it in his fist, the person yelping as he dropped it to the floor.

"Dude! What the fuck?" they exclaimed as their eyes flicked between the ruined device and Graphite's face. Their voice wasn't all that much like Charlie's but muffled through the body bag, though Graphite can somewhat see how he made the mistake.

"I can't let you have any record of me or this meeting. I'm sorry, I'll have to kill you now." He started shifting out of the body bag and the person backed up frantically.

"If you kill me they'll find out about you!" The unknown yelled, holding out their clipboard defensively, like that could protect them from him. He slid from the table and easily subdued them as they tried to run, catching them by their labcoat and hauling them in until he had hands around their throat, only applying slight pressure because their words gave him pause. He cocked his head, waiting for them to continue.

"Look, I don't know why you're down here when you're not dead, but if you kill me, it's gonna be suspicious. A medical examiner dead with no one else in the room except for corpses? And they'll be able to find you easily. There's no way you can track down and destroy all the evidence we had from the crime scene before someone finds you." Graphite let his composure crack a bit, feeling his lips pull into a snarl. Genm probably could clean up any evidence of this person's death if he just took him out right here and now, but he'd probably get severely punished for getting caught. On the other hand, letting them live presented the threat of them talking about him. Maybe it wouldn't be immediately after he let them go, but days, weeks, maybe years after, if they even said a word about this and it got back to Kuroto, it would be bad. Graphite didn't have any good options here, but maybe the second one would be worse since this person was a ticking timebomb if he let them go.

"I promise, I won't talk about anything that happened here, and I'll just let you go."

"Why would you do that?" Graphite's eyes narrowed.

"I'd rather live, and this gives you an easier cleanup job. Win-win." the variable said like it was simple and obvious.

"What's your name?" Graphite demanded. They stared at him blankly for a while and he clarified. "If you betray me, I want to know who I'm hunting down."

They bit their lip, deliberating. But eventually, the look grew into a smile Graphite initially thought was "playful," although "scheming" might be more apt. In a bold move, they shrugged Graphite off, and he let them, stepping back to watch what they'd do. They stuck out a hand and it took a moment, but Graphite recognized the gesture. He put his hand in theirs and they suddenly pulled him in close, whispering in his ear...

* * *

The medical examiner laid him back on the table, helping him zip back into his body bag when they were done, and all that was left to do was wait and think about him. Soft, warm breath on his ear and a firm grip on his wrist. When he finally got the pick up from Charlie and Motors, in EMT disguises of all things, he didn't mention the rogue variable. Even after getting back to Genm and giving his mission report to Kuroto, he couldn't find it in himself to talk about the medical examiner. It was only when he was back in the Genm basement, where they all lived together, that he opened up about the strange encounter from his mission. Most of the other assets were lounging around or training with the equipment Genm left for them. Almost all of them liked being in their natural forms, though some stayed in human form, trying to get used to it since it was how they needed to be for a majority of missions.

He ignored questions about how it went from Poppy and Kaiden, immediately going to the vining mess of cables and monitors in the far corner of the basement where Hatena sat the days away, somehow unfazed by staying in his human form. Of all of them, he was the only one who wasn't uncomfortable in that skin and was able to build an impressive online persona. He could've done without using it, but the pictures of an actual human on the other side of the screen helped his credibility, Graphite guessed. Kuroto thought it was a helpful asset anyways since Hatena was able to keep tabs on all kinds of news from people he's met allowing him the most free-range out of any of them. Poppy and Kaiden followed him out of curiosity, but he ignored them, sitting behind the young man and speaking to him softly.

"Hatena."

"Graphite," He barely looked up from the monitor directly in front of him, eyes rapidly flickering from one to the next then back to the main one.

"I need you to keep eyes on someone I encountered."

"Did Kuroto give you authorization?"

Graphite shook his head before realizing Hatena couldn't see him. "No. This is something I'd like to keep... out of his sight, if possible."

Poppy squeezed into the space between them, looking down her soft pink beak at Graphite. "What's all this about?" Kaiden knelt next to him, "You've never done anything like this before."

"I..." He paused, trying to find the best way to phrase it. "There was an unexpected... factor on the mission I just came back from."

"But you didn't menti—" "What do you m—"  
"The mission report has no record—"

"I don't want to tell Kuroto." He interjected quickly, softly. It could've easily been drowned out by their protests but they instantly quieted down to hear him. "I don't want him to know... The variable... They helped me, in a way."

A thick silence fell over them and Graphite swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat at it. Hatena's fingers even stopped flying over his keys, making the quiet bear down even heavier. He could feel Poppy and Kaiden's eyes switching between staring at him or Hatena and he took in a stuttering breath, staring at the back of Hatena's head with growing nervousness.

"What's the subject's name?" Hatena mumbled finally, and Graphite unsteadily released the breath he was holding.

"Kujo Kiriya."


	2. A Coroner Threesome, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this fic like: ah man, I wish I could write Kiriya/Jungo/Nisshi, that sounds fun...
> 
> Me two weeks later: WAIT I CAN
> 
> I haven't finished Ginga or Amazons yet so I'm characterizing Nisshi and Jungo more by the scraps we get of them in Ex-Aid and the partial backstories I've crafted for them in this AU.

"So let me clarify, you flirted with him?" Nisshi squinted at Kiriya, who was trying to hide his face with his arms and the kotatsu table. "You grabbed his arm and playfully whispered your name in his ear—"

"I panicked!" Kiriya yelled.

Jungo burst out laughing as Nisshi gawked. "What do you mean _you panicked?"_

"Look, Nisshi," Kiriya poked his head out from his arms to shoot a glare his way, "You try doing your job when a gorgeous, naked man unzips himself from the body bag and suddenly threatens to kill you..." He realized how bad that sounded when Jungo started cackling harder and Nisshi blinked slowly, looking at the ceiling with an exhausted expression.

"Well, I sure as hell, wouldn't _flirt_ with him, _Kiriya."_ Nisshi snapped.

Kiriya let out a defeated groan, and Nisshi looked like he was torn between grilling him for more details or letting him take a break for now and settling for intent, concerned glaring.

"It's what he did with you, wasn't it?" Jungo said between giggles. "What I would've given to see that train wreck. Kiriya just yelling at you from the ruins of a building and flirting."

Nisshi took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose as Kiriya covered his head with his arms again. At any other time, he would've thrown himself over Jungo with over-exaggerated gratitude for saving him against Nisshi's interrogations, but this time Jungo wasn't backing him up, so Kiriya kept his hands to himself. "Please don't remind me, it never gets any less embarrassing."

"I mean you did it with him, too." Nisshi gestured towards Jungo, "Seriously, why is your fight or flight instinct replaced with flirt or freeze?"

"Well, panic-flirting seems to be a good point," Jungo interrupted, finally doing his job and protecting Kiriya from Nisshi's stern brand of protectiveness, "I'd probably be dead by now if I didn't find him so charming that I transferred out to work at Seito. We all know what happened with the Neo Project." Jungo reached over the table to gently pet Kiriya's hair.

Kiriya let out a whine but leaned into the touch regardless.

"I'm sure you'd still be alive, but you for sure wouldn't be with us if Kiriya hadn't panic-flirted with you, too, right Nisshi?"

Nisshi rolled his eyes but placed a warm hand between Kiriya's shoulder blades. He sighed defeatedly, looking away to hide a tiny smile from the both of them, "Well, you'll probably never see him again, anyways, so don't worry about it too much."

Jungo just smiled, "Maybe... Kiriya's kind of a magnet for trouble, though."


End file.
